1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mailbox assembly and more particularly pertains to a new Security Mailbox Assembly for providing a user with a modified security mailbox, which will truly protect and secure your mail, The Security Mailbox Assembly functions to prevent identity and mail theft, The Security Mailbox Assembly comprises a lockable mailbox having an internal alarm system including a transmitter/receiver unit, functioning in cooperation with an outgoing mail holder including an additional receiver/transmitter unit, and a remote control receiver/transmitter unit adapted to be carried an individual.
In one embodiment the outgoing mail holder device would have the capability to be connected or plugged into a telephone jack to fully activate a Security Mailbox monitoring service using a telephone line, a security mailbox monitoring company could provide the monitoring service 24 hours a day 7 days a week to the subscriber for a monthly fee.
2. Prior Art References
The use of mailbox assemblies is known in the prior art (a) U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,411 by Baggarly, James H., (b) U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,628 by Pangburn, Daniel Wesley (c) U.S. Pat. No. 6,831,558 by Andrew, Robert B. (d) U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,919 by Adams, Melvin (e) U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,592 by DiMenichi, Dante S. (f) U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,333 by Conigliaro, Thomas S. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes that has certain improved features.